


Truth Without Fear

by bwmc



Series: Deep In Space [2]
Category: The LEGO Move 2: The Second Part (2019), The LEGO Movie (2014)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Secrets, Sequel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 13:20:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18575293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bwmc/pseuds/bwmc
Summary: After Rex and Emmet's last adventure, Emmet decides to stay with Rex on his ship and to grow with him. Everything feels like it will be perfect, but Emmet feels like there's just something Rex isn't telling him. I'm sure it's nothing to worry about.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel to my last fanfiction, Deep In Space. If you haven't read that I suggest doing so as this takes place right after the events in that. There will also be references you will need to know from it.

White light was all that could be seen. It felt like forever being stretched through space and time. After passing through the wormhole, it was back to normal. The Rexcelsior sat, in the void if dark space in an unknown location. The wormhole closed as soon as they passed through.  
Emmet was still sat with Rex on the couch, nuzzled into his chest. Though he felt heavier and his mind felt a little dizzy. It looked as where they were before, except there was one planet in sight. It looked huge. Emmet looked up at Rex, he didn’t seem as affected, he must’ve done this before. After a minute Emmet felt better.  
“Where are we?” Even though he felt better he still was a little woozy. Rex sat up at focused on the window. He didn’t say anything and got off the couch and to go stand by the window.  
“I think I’ve been here before…” Rex said still while looking out the window. Emmet got up to join Rex. He saw the planet better now, it was very dark grey, some areas looked polluted with fog. It certainly didn’t look that nice.  
“We’re at planet Garr-arrge of the Farthar system.” Rex looked concentrated. He told the Raptors to go ahead and go closer to the planet. Emmet felt worried, to be honest. He grabbed Rex’s hand and leaned close to him. They were definitely far from the systar system, from all those things that made Emmet and Rex upset.  
“Are we going to be okay?” Emmet looked up at Rex while he spoke. Rex gripped his hand tighter for a second.  
“With me, we’ll be okay.” He reassured Emmet. After a moment of looking Rex moved to walk back to the main room. Emmet saw Connor and Rocky were the ones driving the ship. Rex walked up behind them both and told them to engage in still mode. They pulled down two levers on the control table in front of them. Emmet looked out the main window to see a ring of blue light come down around them. The light expanded around the whole ship, then seemed to just vanish. The light Emmet saw was an invisible forcefield around the ship. Rex turned back to Emmet.  
“There are valuable sources here we’ll need to stock up on so we can live our lives peacefully in space.” He walked back to Emmet and put his arm around his shoulders. Emmet was happy knowing they were going to live nice lives, but their work wasn't finished yet.

Rex took Emmet to the weapons room again, though he took him to the end and put his hand on one of the guns.  
“There’s still something you haven't seen.” Rex said then pulled down on the gun, rather than it pulling off the wall, the back wall spun open, revealing a secret room. Emmet’s eyes widened as he looked down it. Rex walked ahead of him, then Emmet finding behind.  
“Here’s where we keep all basic necessities, you know fuel, chargers for the lasers.” Rex went on as Emmet looked around following behind him. As they walked in lights in the walls lit up along the room. He saw in one section was things for the rockets, in case they broke. In another section, he saw what looked like things from other planets. They were on podiums with a display case over them. Rex saw it drew Emmet's attention so he led him over there.  
“What is all this stuff?” Emmet asked while looking around. He turned around back to Rex.  
“These are my most prized possessions, everything here has a pretty rad story.”  
Emmet looked at everything, there were some neat looking things, he wondered what all they could be! He saw at the end there was a chest. He walked over and reached up to open it, but Rex stood next to him.  
“Isn’t it awesome? I got it when I was on Pirate Island.”  
Emmet put his hands to his sides, the chest is what was displayed!  
“Oh, yeah! It looks like it’s been through a lot.” Rex smiled and then told Emmet about his adventure there. How he had traveled from far to go help a pirate in need that had been betrayed. He got the chest as a reward. Emmet loved listening to Rex’s heroic stories, though he wondered why it was the only thing that didn’t have a display case.  
“We should get going now, we’ll stay invisible as long as the forcefield is up.” Rex took Emmet’s hand and started to walk away.  
“Yeah! I want to hear more stories later though.” Emmet happily followed Rex out of this room, and out the weapons room too. Rex led Emmet all the way to his bedroom. He sat on his bed then gestured Emmet to sit on his lap. Emmet sat down and smiled, Rex wrapping his arms around him.  
“You know, one of my favorite things to do is hold you like this.” Rex said, making Emmet blush.  
“It is?” He looked a little back at Rex.  
“When you’re in my arms I know that you’re safe.” Rex kissed Emmet’s cheek softly. Emmet leaned more into Rex’s chest, he felt so warm and strong, yet gentle too. He felt like he was safe in Rex’s arms. He was so happy he was going to live a happy life with Rex, that they loved each other. He was excited to get to know more about him. Things felt too perfect.


	2. Chapter 2

Emmet had grown to love all the affection Rex gave him. He hadn’t ever been showered with so much attention before, it felt nice having someone who wanted to hear about his passions and stories. It also was nice to have that in exchange too, Rex’s stories were very cool! He had so many, most involving his heroic actions. He always helped people in need, he was so selfless and caring. Though Emmet felt happy that Rex considered him more special and important than anyone else because that's how he felt about Rex. He’d grown accustomed to their current living situation. The main ship stayed invisible during the day, though the forcefield had to recharge at night. Once a week Rex would go to the planet Garr-arrge for resources. Emmet also helped Rex take care of the raptors, and he’s grown quite attached too. Though felt he had a special connection with Cobra, he was the first raptor he’d saved from the monster, so maybe that's why. Whatever the reason may be, Emmet loved him. He treated them as if they were his, almost like kids too. It made Rex happy too, though he was more secretive about being super affectionate with his raptors. Emmet figured it was just because he always tried to keep up his tough guy act, he wished he felt more comfortable being soft too.  
One evening, Rex had gotten back from collecting resources. Emmet was in the lounge when he heard Rex return. He smiled happily and jumped up to go greet him. Rex was carrying a box, he looked like he was struggling a bit when he saw Emmet.  
“Hey there, mind giving me a hand?” Rex smiled and kept his composure, but was struggling with the box. Emmet nodded and ran over to grab the other end.  
“Let’s take this to the stock room.” Rex said while walking forward. Emmet looked behind him as he walked, so he didn't drop the box. They got the box carried through the weapons room and to the stock room. When they set the box down Rex smiled.  
“Thank’s Emmet, it’s a little more than what I normally bring.” Rex let out a breath of air then opened the box to organize everything. Emmet decided to help him, but when he was putting things away he caught glimpse of Rex’s most prized possessions. It had been a while since Rex told him another story. Rex put away a spare part and looked at Emmet, who was looking over at the collection. Rex came up behind him and put his arm around him.  
“You want to look again?” He already started walking with Emmet over.  
“It’s been a long time, will you tell me more stories?” Emmet looked up at Rex while he showed him other things. Rex told a story about how he acquired a small golden statue. He was exploring a new solar system that had been undiscovered, it was a dark and barren planet. Rex thought he wouldn’t make it, he was on his last day when he found something. Amongst all the solitude, he found an old town. He thought at first it was abandoned, but there were no more than twenty people living on the entire planet. He had helped them build them a communicator so they could get different resources from other planets, so they could build their community more. In return for helping they gifted him the statue, it was apart of their history. Emmet found it heartwarming, he did so much for people he didn't really know and asks for nothing in return. Rex looked proud when telling these stories. He even let Emmet hold the statue! It was kinda heavy for him, but Rex made it seem like nothing. He always loved hearing new things about Rex, it made him feel closer. He put the statue back in the display case and looked some more again. He saw the chest at the end of the row, again Emmet was curious. Though he knew the story, he still was drawn to it. He wondered what the inside looked like. He was about to go ask if he could look inside, but Rex had mentioned they should get back to the raptors. Emmet nodded and left with him of course. But he did glance back at the chest, it was so cool! He already assumed nothing was inside since he remembered the chest was the thing on display, but he still was curious and wanted to see. He’d ask Rex to look next time he got a chance.

They were back in the lounge, Cobra, Ripley, and Connor was with them. Cobra sat on Emmet's side while Connor and Ripley sat by Rex. Emmet pet Cobra head while Rex turned on a movie. He turned on some action movie, though it wasn't Emmet’s favorite, he knew Rex loved them. Emmet mainly watched Rex, how much he’d focus on the movie, how after a couple of minutes he’d have his hand petting Ripely, whos head as in his lap. They were like big dogs! Emmet laughed to himself thinking about raptors doing dog things. Rex looked over at him smiling.  
“What’s so funny?”  
Emmet shook his head and leaned in closer to Rex, resting his head on his shoulder.  
“Nothing, I’m just really happy here.” He closed his eyes, focusing on his feelings. Rex put his arm around Emmet to sit more comfortably.  
“I love seeing you happy, you deserve all the happiness.”  
Rex always knew what to say to make him feel the happiest. He never had this kind of support before. It was like he knew what Emmet would worry about, even before he said it. Rex knew him better than anyone, he wanted to be the same for Rex.  
“Can I ask you something.?” He knew he didn't have to be, but Emmet was always worried about bringing something up with Rex.  
“Of course you can.” He looked in Emmet’s eyes. It made it harder to talk when they looked at each other.  
“What was it like when I wasn’t here? I know about your stories and stuff… But I want to know more about you. Who were you before I got here?”  
Rex didn’t answer for a couple of minutes, Emmet worried if he said something wrong. He was about to apologize, but then Rex spoke.  
“I was… Sadder. Lonelier… I didn’t think I’d have this much of a future. It’s hard to answer your question because I didn’t really know who I was before I met you.” Rex trailed off, looking off to the side. Emmet certainly didn’t expect that. He frowned and then hugged Rex. No one should have to feel like that, he knew how it felt to not really know who you are.  
“Oh, Rex… I’m so sorry you felt like that… I know what it’s like to feel alone and lost… You help me feel better too.” He smiled a little, trying to reassure Rex he wasn't alone. Rex had smiled a little sadly.  
“I try not to dwell on the past, what matters is the present, and right now it’s being with you.”   
While Emmet thought that was a good mindset, he also knew to talk helped too.  
“Yeah… But you know you can always talk to me about how you feel? I want to help you like how you help me.”  
Rex smiled and hugged Emmet tight.  
“You’re too sweet, thanks for being here for me.” He leaned in and kissed Emmet’s cheek softly. Emmet laughed a little, leaning back into Rex to relax. He was excited to get to know Rex more and to grow with him. He was also excited to learn more about his collection, and that chest. Emmet was excited to learn the true Rex.


End file.
